sonic_and_pokemon_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
franchise.]] This page lists reoccurring or major characters from the series and serves as an index for all character-based articles. "." :—About Characters. Heroes *Thomas Jones * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Super Sonic *** Hyper Sonic *** Dark Super Sonic *** Excalibur Sonic *** Sonic the Werehog ** Tails the Fox *** Super Tails ** Knuckles the Echidna *** Super Knuckles *** Hyper Knuckles * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat ** Froggy * Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee * Team Super ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Team Sol ** Silver the Hedgehog *** Super Silver ** Blaze the Cat *** Burning Blaze Supporting * Thorndyke Industries ** Christopher Thorndyke * Vanilla the Rabbit * T-Pup * Omochao * Froggy * Tikal the Echidna * Maria Robotnik * Princess Elise the Third * Shahra the Genie * Professor Dillon Pickle * Wisps ** Yacker Allies * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Bunnie D'Coolette * Desert Raiders ** Spike the Porcupine ** Sonar the Fennec ** Trevor Burrow the Mole * G.U.N. ** Chief Commander Abraham Tower ** Air Force Commander Amanda Tower ** Air Force Commander Daniel Murer ** General Rotach ** Military Strategist Hugo Brass ** G.U.N. Colonel ** Captain Westwood ** Card Passer ** Agent Topaz ** Mister Schmitz ** Agent Cheung ** Agent Devine ** Mechanic Hope Robotnik ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog **** Super Shadow *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega ** Speed Team ** Sam Speed (leader) ** Hector Dragg ** Paul ** Dawn ** Three unamed fellow drivers ** Sigma-Alpha 2 *** Dutch *** Vincent *** Honch *** Rico *** Spike ** Spider Troupe *** Captain Andrews *** Clayton *** Cooper *** Lodge *** Mantle ** C.L.I.P. Division *** Agent Madonna Garnet ** GUN Soldiers *** Herman *** Parr ** G.U.N. Official ** Unspecified G.U.N. scientists * Nicole the Lynx * Rotor the Walrus * Wolf Pack ** Lupe the Wolf Anti-Heroes * Team Hooligan ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Duck ** Bark the Polar Bear * Chaos ** Chaos 1 ** Chaos 2 ** Chaos 4 ** Chaos 6 ** Perfect Chaos * Dr. Snively * Knuckles Clan ** Pachacamac the Echidna * Project Shadow ** Professor Gerald Robotnik * Merlina the Wizard ** Dark Queen * Babylon Rogues/Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Emerl Villains * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot ** Eggman's Robots *** Badniks *** Metal Series **** Team Metal ***** Metal Sonic ****** Neo Metal Sonic ******* Metal Madness/Metal Overlord ***** Metal Tails ***** Metal Knuckles **** Metal Amy **** Metal Blaze **** Metal Scourge *** Mecha Sonic **** Mecha Sonic's Super State *** E-Series *** Shadow Androids * King Boom Boo * Biolizard ** Finalhazard * Metarex ** Dark Oak *** Final Mova ** Red Pine ** Yellow Zelkova ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus * Black Arms ** Black Doom *** Devil Doom ** Black Death ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Dark Arms * Solaris ** Iblis ** Mephiles the Dark * Nocturnus Clan * Erazor Djiin ** Alf Layla wa-Layla * Dark Gaia's Minions ** Dark Gaia * Dr. Eggman Nega * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Time Eater * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zomom ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient * Infinite's Gang ** Infinite ** Tundra the Walrus ** Axel the Water Buffalo ** Nephthys the Vulture ** Cassia the Pronghorn ** Clove the Pronghorn ** Akhlut the Orca ** Abyss the Squid ** Thunderbolt the Chinchilla ** Maw the Thylacine * Mr. Kinney * Mrs. Kinney * Battle Lord Kukku XV * Lord Mordred Hood * Conquering Storm * Wendy Naugus * SCR-GP line * Nocturnus Clan Other featured characters Gallery Heroes File:Ash_Ketchum_50034.png|Ash Ketchum File:Knuckles_the_Echidna_53968.png|Knuckles the Echidna File:Sonic_the_Hedgehog_53966.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Supporting Allies File:Christopher_Thorndyke_56628.png|Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke File:Mighty_the_Armadillo_Portrait.png|Mighty the Armadillo File:Samuel_Oak_50503.png|Prof. Samuel Oak Anti-Heroes File:Kamon_Anime_Portrait.png|Kamon File:Rouge_the_Bat_56630.png|Rouge the Bat File:Shadow_the_Hedgehog_56659.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Villains File:Giovanni_1194.png|Giovanni File:Infinite_Portrait.png|Infinite File:Doctor_Eggman_56627.png|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik File:Lyric_the_Last_Ancient_34699.png|Lyric the Last Ancient File:Scourge_the_Hedgehog_Portrait.png|Scourge the Hedgehog File:Zavok_Portrait.png|Zavok Other featured characters File:Cosmo_56681.png|Cosmo (Deceased) File:Tails_the_Fox_53967.png|Tails the Fox File:Dark_Oak_56674.png|Lucas/Dark Oak (Deceased) Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:Team_Rocket_50713.png|Team Rocket Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters